Electromechanical devices are often used in systems to measure a parameter. For example, one system employs an array of elongated beams to measure an angular velocity. Drive components coupled with the array of elongated beams cause a first oscillation of the array of elongated beams. An angular velocity of the elongated beam and the first oscillation induce a Coriolis force on the array of elongated beams. The Coriolis force causes a second oscillation of the array of elongated beams. The second oscillation is substantially orthogonal to the first oscillation. Feedback components provide feedback on a magnitude of the first oscillation to the drive components for regulation of the first oscillation. Pickoff components sense the second oscillations to measure a magnitude of the angular velocity of the array of elongated beams.
The drive components, the feedback components, and the pickoff components in one example comprise piezoelectric films. As one shortcoming, the construction process of piezoelectric films for drive elements, feedback components, and pickoff components of an electromechanical device is costly and complex. The construction process requires the piezoelectric film to be deposited, patterned, and poled. As another shortcoming, piezoelectric films are sensitive to changes in temperature. As yet another shortcoming, the performance quality of piezoelectric films decreases over time.
Thus, a need exists for a promotion of a decrease in complexity of a construction process of systems that cause oscillations in elongated beams.